The present invention relates to a computer method and system of electronic commerce and, more particularly, to a method and system for selecting items to order using a xe2x80x9cshopping cartxe2x80x9d model.
The Internet is increasingly being used to conduct xe2x80x9celectronic commerce,xe2x80x9d because it comprises a vast number of computers and computer networks that are interconnected through communication links which facilitates electronic communications between vendors and purchasers. Electronic commerce refers generally to commercial transactions that are at least partially conducted using the computer systems of the parties to the transactions. For example, a purchaser can use a personal computer to connect via the Internet to a vendor""s computer. The purchaser can then interact with the vendor""s computer to conduct the transaction. Although many of the commercial transactions that are performed today could be performed via electronic commerce, the acceptance and wide-spread use of electronic commerce depends, in large part, upon the ease-of-use of conducting such electronic commerce. If electronic commerce can be easily conducted, then even the novice computer user will choose to use electronic commerce. Therefore, it is important that techniques be developed to facilitate conducting electronic commerce.
The Internet provides a network that facilitates conducting electronic commerce because it uses standardized techniques for exchanging information.
Many standards have been established for exchanging information over the Internet, such as electronic mail, Gopher, and the World Wide Web (xe2x80x9cWWWxe2x80x9d). The WWW service allows a server computer system (i.e., Web server or Web site) to send graphical Web pages of information to a remote client computer system. The remote client computer system can then display the Web pages. Each resource (e.g., computer or Web page) of the WWW is uniquely identifiable by a Uniform Resource Locator (xe2x80x9cURLxe2x80x9d). To view a specific Web page, a client computer system specifies the URL for that Web page in a request (e.g., a HyperText Transfer Protocol (xe2x80x9cHTTPxe2x80x9d) request). The request is forwarded to the Web server that supports that Web page. When that Web server receives the request, it sends that Web page to the client computer system. When the client computer system receives that Web page, it typically displays the Web page using a browser. A browser is typically a special-purpose application program that effects the requesting of Web pages and the displaying of Web pages.
Currently, Web pages are generally defined using HyperText Markup Language (xe2x80x9cHTMLxe2x80x9d). HTML provides a standard set of tags that define is how a Web page is to be displayed. When a user indicates to the browser to display a Web page, the browser sends a request to the server computer system to transfer to the client computer system an HTML document that defines the Web page. When the requested HTML document is received by the client computer system, the browser displays the Web page as defined by the HTML document. The HTML document contains various tags that control the displaying of text, graphics, controls, and other features. The HTML document may contain URLs of other Web pages available on that server computer system or other server computer systems.
The World Wide Web portion of the Internet is especially conducive to conducting electronic commerce. Many Web servers have been developed through which vendors can advertise and sell product. The products can include items (e.g., music) that are delivered electronically to the purchaser over the Internet and items (e.g., books) that are delivered through conventional distribution channels (e.g., a common carrier). A server computer system may provide an electronic version of a catalog that lists the items that are available. A user, who is a potential purchaser, may browse through the catalog using a browser and select various items that are to be purchased. When the user has completed selecting the items to be purchased, the server computer system then prompts the user for information to complete the ordering of the items. This purchaser-specific order information may include the purchaser""s name, the purchaser""s credit card number, and a shipping address for the order. The server computer system then typically confirms the order by sending a confirming Web page to the client computer system and schedules shipment of the items.
The selection from the electronic catalogs of items to be purchased is generally based on a xe2x80x9cshopping cartxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cshopping basketxe2x80x9d model. When the purchaser selects an item, the server computer system metaphorically adds that item to a shopping cart. The server computer system provides Web pages that allow the purchaser to view and change the quantities of the items in the shopping cart. When the purchaser is satisfied with the items in the shopping cart, the purchaser xe2x80x9cchecks outxe2x80x9d the items that are in the shopping cart. The purchaser may provide billing and shipment information as part of xe2x80x9ccheck outxe2x80x9dprocess. When check out is complete, the items are then shipped in accordance with the shipment information, and the purchaser is billed in accordance with the billing information.
Although the shopping cart model facilitates the purchasing of items via electronic commerce, purchasing items via electronic commerce can still be cumbersome. First, a single purchaser may use different billing and shipment information at different times. For example, when purchasing items for use in the workplace, the purchaser may use a company credit card and the company""s shipping address. In contrast, when purchasing items for personal use, the purchaser may use a personal credit card and a home address for shipping. It may be cumbersome to re-enter such information or re-select such information when the purchaser is purchasing for workplace or home use. Second, server computer systems may customize recommendations for items to purchase based on the purchasing or, more generally, access patterns of a user. For example, if a user generally purchases books relating to current politics, then when the user next connects to the server computer system, it may recommend that the user purchase a recently released book on current politics. However, if the purchaser purchases different types of items at work from the types of items purchased at home, then the server computer system may make inappropriate recommendations at certain times. For example, the server computer system may recommend a book on current politics when the user is at work looking for books on computer software.
Embodiments of the present invention provide a method and system for conducting electronic commerce with multiple electronic commerce contexts and more generally for interacting with a computer system with multiple interaction contexts. The electronic commerce system embodiment provides multiple electronic commerce contexts (e.g., xe2x80x9cshopping cartsxe2x80x9d) for each user. Each electronic commerce context has associated information relating to electronic commerce conducted while the user was in that electronic commerce context. The electronic commerce system receives from the user a selection of one of the electronic commerce contexts. After receiving the selection of the one of the electronic commerce contexts, the electronic commerce system conducts electronic commerce with the user. The electronic commerce system associates, with the selected electronic commerce context, information relating to the electronic commerce conducted with the user so that when the user subsequently selects that electronic commerce context, the associated information is available for conducting subsequent electronic commerce. In this way, a user can use various electronic commerce contexts without having to re-specify information (e.g., billing information) relating to the various electronic commerce contexts.
In one embodiment, the electronic commerce system uses a multiple shopping cart model for each user conducting electronic commerce. Each shopping cart is intended to be used when a user is purchasing items in a different xe2x80x9crolexe2x80x9d or different electronic commerce context. For example, one shopping cart can be used when the user is acting in a workplace role purchasing items for work, and another shopping cart can be used when the user is acting in a personal role purchasing items for personal use. The electronic commerce system allows the user to select the shopping cart that is appropriate for the user""s current role. As the user selects items to be purchased, the electronic commerce system adds the items to the currently selected shopping cart. Each shopping cart has associated with it information that is related to the role that the user is in when the shopping cart is used. This information may include billing and shipment information. In this way, when a user conducts electronic commerce in different roles, the user can select the shopping cart that already has the appropriate billing and shipment information. In addition, the electronic commerce system can track the electronic commerce activity of the user in each separate role (i.e., each shopping cart) and customize advertising and recommendations based on activity performed while the user was in that role.